Soul x Maka
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A soma fanfic. Hope you enjoy. :) Also available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Maka POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm going off. I turned to it and hit the snooze button. Then I looked at the time and it read 6:30. I decided to get up and make some breakfast for Soul and I. I started to make some eggs and toast. Then I heard foot steps behind followed by a, "Good morning Maka."

"Good morning Soul."

I grabbed the plate of food and brought it to the table. It was summer vacation so we didn't have school. I passed the plate over to Soul but he only really poked it not eating very much. I wonder what happened?

Soul POV

I had a dream last night about maka. It was us sitting on a hill of green grass. We were holding hands and then we looked at each other. We leaned in for a kiss but then she slipped away and started to get farther and farther away. I got up to get her but she was moving to fast then I felt a sharp pain in my side I look down to see a blade had been stabbed into me. I fell to my knees and then I woke up. It made me scared. Scared of loosing the love of my life. I eventually made myself eat since I was hungry. After that I went and sat on the couch next to maka.

"Hey soul something seems to be bothering you. What's the matter?"

"Its nothing I can't handle."

" Are you sure I am here to help you."

"I'm fine maka." I say with a soft tone.

Maka POV

I can feel the sadness coming off of him. I sat next to him and then I decided to move closer to him. As I got close enough I pounced on him. I was on top him as I started laughing. I saw him get a smile on his face. He then turns his body to face me and starts tickling me. I started laughing my ass off. Then after I gave up we stopped I was still on his chest. I looked deep into his red ruby eyes with my green emerald ones. We just stared at each other until I blush and let go. I smile at him and walked away. Man I guess I really do like my weapon. Soul Eater Evens. I smiled and jumped onto my bed. Then I closed my eyes thinking of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka POV

As I woke up I looked at the clock and it read 7:32 so I decided to get up and make breakfast. Once I got to the kitchen I saw Soul standing there making some French toast.

"Wow you're up early."

"Yeah so I decided to make breakfast. I made French toast. I hope you like it."

I grabbed the plate of food and sat down at the table. I took a bite and it was great even without the syrup.

"This is really good."

"Thanks glad you like it."

After he sat down and ate we got a call from Lord Death.

" What's up what's up what's uuuuup! Maka and Soul I've got a mission for you 2"

After he explained what it was we got dressed and headed out.

Once we got there we started looking for a small cabin in the woods. It belonged to a man named James. He murders people and eats their souls. It sounds like he's close to becoming a kishin. Once we find it Soul got into scythe and I walked closer to the door. I kicked down the door to see the man sitting in a chair by a fire reading a book.

"It seems another Meister has come to die."

"Yes I am scythe Meister Maka Albarn and I have come to clame your soul!"

"Is that so."

"Yes it is." I run towards him but once I swing Soul he disappears. Then reappears behind me.

"You're so slow." He back hands me out the window then I feel weak and it is hard to move. I see him appear above me. He just stood there staring down at me. As he raised his hand above me and it started glowing.

"Maka! Move Maka!"

I couldn't move I was frozen with fear.

"Well it was fun while it lasted."

He then swung down and I closed my eyes expecting to die but then I hear a clash of metal. As I look up I see Soul standing above me with his hand in scythe form protecting me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am now."

"So you can fight to. Lets see how well you can fight."

He jumped back then ran towards Soul but he swung and missed soul but jumped back again. Soul is a death scythe now so he has more control over his scythe arm but I don't know if he is strong enough to face this guy alone.

They start fighting at such a high level that I could never stand a chance between them.

"I see you are very protective over the girl there. Why is that?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well let's see how far you'll go to protect her."

Soul POV

After that he disappeared and I turned towards maka but I see him in front of her with a blade in his hand getting ready to stab her. I guess my inner powers kicked in because I wanted to be there so bad that I was in a flash. I covered maka with my body and then I felt a sharp pain in my back. Then the warm liquid fell off my back. Then it all went black.

Maka POV

I saw soul suddenly appear out of no where on top of me right before the man stabbed him. I should have moved. Why... why didn't I move? This is my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka POV

I should have moved. Why didn't I move? Soul was on top of me now with a huge gash in his back.

"Are you... okay?"

He actually asked ME if I was okay. I should be asking him that. Then I felt his body go limp. He laid there in my lap bleeding. I couldn't help but cry.

"Looks like your friend there isn't going to make it. That's to bad I would have loved to fight him using the power he used to protect you but I guess not."

He then puts his hand up getting ready to strike. Then I heard a gun shot and I see his hand go flying across the sky.

"AHHH! You son of a bitch!"

I looked behind us to see Cid holding Azusa Yumi.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I just saved your life but if you don't want my help I could just walk away." He says that while turning around.

" No wait. Help soul."

"Well I guess I can do that."

He then picks us both up and throws us over his shoulder. Then he starts running to the DWMA.

Once we get there he puts Azusa and I down the takes soul to professor Stein's office.

As I waited out side the room where soul was in I sat in the chair. I couldn't stop crying.

"This is my fault."

I whisper to myself.

"Hey maka! Why are you here? And why are you crying?"

I look up to see Tsubaki and Black Star staring at me. I quickly wipe the tears away.

"I'm not crying."

" Well if your not crying then why are you waiting outside the room?" Tsubaki asks.

I just looked back down to the floor. Then black star and Tsubaki sits down next to me.

"Its okay you can tell us."

"Okay okay... soul and I got a mission assigned to us and since we are death scythe level we thought we could face anyone easy. But the man we faced today was a lot stronger than anyone we have ever faced. When we got there we started the fight but eventually he was going to hurt me so soul protected me and now he's..."

I started crying again.

"Oh I'm sorry. We didn't know." Black star said while patting my shoulder. Then the door opened. I asked immediately.

"How is he? Is he okay."

"He'll be fine I know what I'm doing he will just need some time to recover. He is awake so if you want to talk to him you can."

I then run in not realizing that the floor is really slippery to make movement easier and I went sliding over to his bed really fast.

"Oh hey Maka- wait slow down!"

"I can't!"

Then as I was sliding I ran into his bed right on top of his torso which probably wasn't a good thing but he seemed okay.

"What the hell maka you could have hurt yourself!"

"Me!? I could have hurt you!"

Tsubaki POV

As I walk through the door way I see soul and maka arguing again. I sigh then black star walks next to me.

"They will never stop will they?"

"Nope probably never for their entire life."

We both sigh again and after about 10 minutes they finally stop to catch some air.

"Well anyway soul I'm glad your not dead." Maka said with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks maka. I'm glad to see your also okay."

She giggled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You are so protective. Even after you got stabbed you asked me if I'm okay and now your the one recovering and your glad I'm safe. You put me over yourself at pretty much everything."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No just... (giggles) its kind of cute."

I saw him blush a little.

"Well you two black star and I going to have some lunch. See ya."

"Yeah see you guys around."

Soul POV

After they said that they walked out and it was just maka and I alone.

"So do you want me to drive you home?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?! You just woke up from an injury and you want to drive me home?! No no way. I'm driving you home."

"Are you sure? Have you ever driven a motorcycle before?"

"Well no I haven't but its just like a bicycle."

She then takes the blanket away from me and throws me my shoes.

"Now let's get going."

I put on the shoes and got out of bed. Then we walked over to my motorcycle. She got on first because she wanted to drive and I hope that we don't die on the way there.

"Come on soul get on." She commanded and I just shrugged.

"What could go wrong."

She has seen me start it and drive it a couple times but I think its harder than it looks. She started it and drove it slowly at first then started to pick up speed.

"Hey maka you're doing it!"

"Yeah I guess I am!"

After we got home she stopped the bike and parked it.

"Maka that was amazing!"

" Yeah I guess I am pretty amazing."

Maka POV

He is really happy. Me driving his motorcycle isn't that big of a deal but he acting the same as when I first learned how to use a scythe properly. Then I feel him put his hands around my waist and lift me up. He spun me around. He is definitely in a good mood. He only does that when he is really happy.

"So do you want to go inside?"

I ask him as he puts me down.

"Sure I can't wait to be in the house again."

Then he put me down and we both walk inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka POV

Soul just got home and he has been really happy. He would get happy at the slightest of things.

When I was up early I was reading when soul came up and sat on the couch next to me. I was in a little ball curled up on the couch.

"Good morning."

" Good morning."

We sat there in silence for a minute then he said something.

"Maka I'm bored."

"Well find a way to entertain yourself."

"Let's see."

He sat there thinking for a second.

"Oh I got it! Come on maka you're coming with me."

Then he picks me up. I dropped my book. Then he starts taking me to his room. I was still in a ball when he was taking me. I felt so protected with him holding me in his arms like this. I feel as if nothing in the world could touch me. I guess I felt so good that I fell asleep in his arms. I was rocked to sleep.

Soul POV

I was going to teach her how to play this new game but she fell asleep in my arms. So I just sat on my bed holding her tight to my body as she breathed so softly she almost made me fall asleep by her hypnotising beauty. Her skin so soft and her ash blonde hair so smooth. I kissed her on the forehead and started stroking her head. The way she was snoring ever so slightly made it sound like she was purring. I smiled and sat there relaxing. After an hour she got woken up by my phone going off.

"I fell asleep in your arms again didn't I?"

"Yeah but its okay."

"Well you better get that."

She says that while getting out of my arms. It was kid. He called and asked if Maka and I would like to join him for some lunch. I agreed and told maka. She nodded and started getting ready.

After I was ready I looked outside and the sky was cloudy but not rainy.

"Hey maka do t forget your coat"

"I'll be fine its not raining anyway. Now let's go."

We walk out and head to kid.

After we get there we have lunch and talk. After we eat our food Kid, Liz, and Patty say goodbye and walk away. Not to later Tsubaki and BlackStar do the same. After they walk out the door I realize the reason they left so suddenly is because they didn't want to pay for lunch.

"Hey wait!" We both say at the same time. Then the waiter gives us the bill.

"I got it."

I tell Maka so she can put her wallet away. She doesn't like purses. After I pay we start to walk outside when we hear some noises like... rain! We run out onto the building's patio to see it is raining.

" See Maka. You should try listening to me once and awhile."

SMACK!

She Maka chopped me.

"Ow what the hell was that for!?"

She just stood there with her hands behind her back whistling while looking around.

"Well what do you want to do?"

She asked me as if I planned for this.

"I don't know. There's nothing we really can do. I guess I could give you my jacket."

"Are you sure Soul? What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay if you want."

I give her my jacket and we start running through the rain back to our apartment. I get soaked and she might as well have. Once we get to our door I open it and we step inside. We both soaking wet. It was really pouring.

"So how did you date go?"

We looked to our left to see Blair in cat form sitting in the hallway.

" Shut it Blair!" We yelled at the same time.

"Hey Soul let's go to my room."

"What? You actually want me to go in your room?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

She hissed at me.

"No, sorry."

As we walked through the door to her room we hear Blair.

"Now Soul be gentle with my Maka."

"Shut it Blair!" We say at the same time again.

Tobecontinued...


	5. Chapter 5

Maka POV

I told Soul to come to my room just to hang out. Then Blair has to say something perverted.

"Now Soul be gentle with my Maka."

I really don't like her. She can be very annoying sometimes. As we walk I close the door and I remember that we are both still soaked from the rain.

"Hey Soul... you mind?"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

I see him close his eyes then puts his hands over them then he turns around. He does it all slow just so I could see he did it. I giggled a little because it was funny to see Soul do that. I grab the bottom of my wet shirt and pull it over my head and take it off. I throw it on the ground and then I take off my shorts and throw them in the same place. I hear Soul laugh a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just I'm thinking that I'm standing in the same room as you when you are taking off your clothes."

" I swear if you start talking about this I will give you the mother of all Maka chops!"

"Okay okay I won't."

He still facing the wall stops talking. I grab a tank top and some boxers from my closet and put them on then jump in my bed and pull the blankets over my lower half.

"You can open your eyes now."

He puts his hands up at 90 degree angles like he was getting arrested and slowly turns around. Once he faced me I had an idea. Once he was facing me I put both my hands in a gun form and made a fake gun shot with my mouth. Once he realized what I did he pretended to get shot and fall over. I laughed.

"Ha got you."

As he gets up,

"Yeah guess you did."

"Are you gonna change out of those clothes?"

"Oh yeah forgot."

He goes to try to open the door but it doesn't open.

"Hey what's wrong with your door?"

"Nothing is it locked?"

"No."

"Blair!" We say at the same time.

"Blair open this door now!"

"Sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

Blair POV

I used a magic spell and locked the door closed and it makes the whole room indestructible. I think its funny because I'll probably keep them in there for a day. I'll probably teleport food in with magic. Now they have to get along. (Evil laugh) I can't wait to see what happens.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka POV

Blair is really going to pay for this. Locking me in here with Soul. I mean its not like he's a stranger just its weird.

"Well that's great."

"I mean its not all bad at least we have a bathroom."

I say trying to cheer him up.

" Yeah but it doesn't have a door since its connected to your room."

"Its not like we can't close our eyes."

"Yeah well it might be good for you but I am still in wet clothes and if I don't change I will get sick."

I thought about it and he was right. He could get sick if he doesn't change. Then I got an idea.

"Iguessyoucouldwearsome of my clothes."

I mumbled.

" Huh?"

"I guess you could wear some of my clothes."

He paused for a second.

" Yeah I guess. It beats getting sick."

I started blushing and he was also.

"Well you could look in my closet for what ever just don't wear anything you know for sure you don't fit in."

"Okay."

He walked to my closet. He took his shirt off and threw it to the side.

"Your body is smaller so I would be surprised if I fit in any."

I heard him say. I was to busy starring at his muscular body. He started looking through my clothes then I see him pull out a t-shirt that was pink and had a flower in the middle of it.

"What do you think? This one or no?"

"You could wear that one."

He started putting it on and once he had it fully on it was small as I thought. It fit just it was tight against his body so you could see the details in it. Then he took off his pants and finds some jeans and put those on. They were small so they looked like skinny jeans.

"Well how do I look?"

"You look great. (Laughter)"

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

He started walking over to the bed and then sat at the base of the bed.

"Its okay, if you want to sleep under the blankets up here you may."

"Really? And its fine with you?"

I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah its fine."

He crawled up closer to me and when he was close enough he got into bed with me. We both were sitting up.

"Soooo, what do you usually do for fun?"

"Well I either read or I..."


	7. Chapter 7

Soul POV

"Well I either read or I..."

"Huh? What else to you do?"

"Well actually I don't think I have to tell you."

" Ahhh, but reading is boring and the other option probably is more fun."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes because I don't want to read. I mean you could but I can only do what you usually do because this is your room."

"Uhhhh, fine."

"Okay what is it."

"Well um..."

"What could you do on your own in your room that's soooo embarrassing?"

"Use your head."

"Hmmm... I got nothing."

I have a good guess what it is but I want her to say it for two reasons.

1\. I want to know if I'm right for sure.

2\. I want to mess with her since I don't have anything else to do.

" Really?"

"Sorry, I'm not the thinking type."

"Well I... I masterbate sometimes."

She said it kind of quietly I could hear her but I wanted to embarrass her.

"What I couldn't hear you?"

"I masterbate sometimes. Okay!? Happy!?"

"Am now."

She got mad and tackled me off the bed. Then she grabbed the pillow and started hitting me with it. I put my hands above my head to shield me.

"What did I do?"

Still trying to block the pillow.

"You're being a dick!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to."

"Are you really?"

"Well hang on a sec let me think."

She started getting mad again.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. From my heart this time."

"Apology accepted."

She got off my chest and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what do you do in your spare time?"

I froze for a second. What I do is pretty much what she does but if we get into details it might get weird.

"I do what you do but sometimes I play videogames or sleep."

"Is that all?"

"Well what do you do beside read and jerk off?!"

"I do stuff!"

"Like what?"

"I, uh, I cook food for us."

"That's not when you're in your room."

"Well when I'm in my room I sometimes watch TV."

"When was the last time you actually used the flat screen I got you?"

"I used it yesterday, you can check the TV history if you want."

"Will I find anything inappropriate?"

" I don't watch those kinds of things!"

"Okay I believe you."

I say sarcastically.

"Well what about you!? What do you jerk off to!?"

Uh oh.

"Well uh... I uh..."

Maka POV

Ah ha! I got him!

"Well I don't have all day."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Sure."

"Okay... well I... I jerk off to.. you."

Did he just say that.

"Was that a joke?"

"Why would I make a joke like that?"

"I don't know just, why would you jerk off the someone like me, why not Blair?"

"Well because... I don't know just... Blair doesn't seem appealing to me."

"Oh really? So this is what you like?"

I say while running my hands down my sides to my waist. Even if my boobs did get a little bigger I didn't think he would ever do that to me. After I do that I start blushing hard. Then I started laughing, I couldn't hold back anymore. He started laughing too.

"Well I guess I am appealing to you."

"Yes you are."


	8. Chapter 8

Maka POV

After awhile of embarrassing truths told we decided to go to sleep. Soul slept in the bed with me. He cuddled really close to me.

"Just admit it, you wanna fool around with me?"

"If I say yes?"

"Then you might get it."

"To tell the truth, I would like to I always have."

"Then come here."

I roll over and grab his hand and make him grab my boob with one hand and the other I put in between my legs. I moved both his hands for him at first until he understood what to do. He was massaging my left boob and rubbing my entrance but both still covered in clothes. It felt good. Him touching me. I started moaning. It felt sooooo good.

Blair POV

I started hearing Maka moaning in the room so I guess I had to let them go and erase their memories from that night. We can't be having them having sex just yet. So I released the spell then cast a forgetting spell. They will fall asleep then wake only where they left off before I locked them in.

Maka POV

As I get on his chest and start to take off me shirt I pass out. Before I do I see Soul do the same.

I woke up on Soul's chest.

"Eww... what am I doing laying on your chest?!"

"I don't know. You're on me. Not the other way around."

I get off him and lean against my bed. What did we do last night. I don't want to ask him but I have to.

"Uh, Soul would you mind checking yourself, you know your (clearing throat)"

"Why? You think we had sex?"

"I just don't know what happened. I don't want to end up pregnant."

" I didn't don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Okay of you say so."


	9. Chapter 9

Soul POV

I don't remember what happened last night. I didn't have sex with Maka that's for sure. It just bothers me that I can't remember.

Later that day when Maka and I were sitting on the couch watching some TV when we heard knocking on our door.

" I got it."

I ran to the door to see Tsubaki and BlackStar.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Guess what?"

BlackStar said leaning in.

"You finally hit puberty?"

"No we got a vacation paid by the DWMA."

"Really? Wow cool, I'll go tell Maka."

"Okay see ya."

Then they walked away. I walked back to the couch and told Maka about the vacation. She got excited and got up and started packing.

Eventually the vacation ride was here and I grabbed our stuff and walked to the... limo? Wow how fancy, now I feel like we're not dressed right. We dressed in some beach type clothes sort of. I wore shorts and a normal T-shirt and Maka wore short shorts and a normal T-shirt as well. We got in and Tsubaki and BlackStar were already in.

"So Soul, have you screwed Maka yet?"

"What? Did you seriously just ask that? You better pray to god she didn't here you."

"Oh its a little lait for prays."

Maka said with a book and bashed in BlackStar's head. He passed out and Tsubaki put his head in her lap as she tried to keep him alive.

" Do you think you kind of over did it?"

I ask Maka.

"Nope."

"Well if that's the case."

I ignored the fact that she just almost killed BlackStar.

After about an hour of driving Maka started getting tired.

"If you want to use me as a pillow you can?"

"No its okay (yawn) really."

"If you insist but its not like you haven't before."

" Yeah I guess you're right. Okay."

She laid her head down on my lap. I stroked he hair back until she relaxed enough to fall asleep. She's so pretty. BlackStar is still out. It was only Tsubaki, the driver, and I that were still awake.

After awhile we made it to the hotel and BlackStar finally woke up. I needed to wake up Maka.

"Makaaa... its time to wake up."

I whispered to her. She freaked out and shot up. Her head hit right into my nose. I yelled in pain as I held my hands over my nose.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were right above me!"

"No its okay I'm fine just... freaked me out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry."

"Its okay."

We sat there for a second then BlackStar had to say something.

" Geez just kiss already."

" Eww, no I'm just apologizing for hitting him."

"Yeah why would I kiss a flat chested girl like her?"

"Yeah and why would I do that."

We were both blushing.

"Mmm hmm anyway Tsubaki and I will get the second room and you guys get the first."

"Okay."

Then I grabbed the bags and took them to the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Maka POV

After Soul took the bags to the room it was already late so I decided to go to bed. I got to the bedroom area and I noticed that there was only one bed.

"There's only one bed so I guess I'll sleep on the couch."

"No no nope no I'll sleep on the couch. You take you bed."

"Okay if you insist."

I crawled on the bed. Soul found an extra blanket and walked over to the couch. I fell asleep as did he.

I woke up spread a crossed the bed. I looked over to Soul who was all over the couch. I laughed a little. I got up and stretched then walked over to Soul. I touched his hand then he grabbed me and flipped me over the couch forcefully and put his scythe blade against my throat. I was frozen with fear I wasn't expecting him to react like that. I looked in his eyes to see something that wasn't Soul. After a second though he returned and immediately stopped.

"Maka! I'm sorry I...I, I'm sorry."

He said while putting his arm around me and comforting me.

"Its okay what happened?"

"I... I don't know. To me it was back when the guy attacked you. He was going to hurt you and..."

He started crying.

" Its okay Soul. I'm okay. I'm right here."

I say while comforting me back.

"We should get going Kid set up a pool party thing for us."

"Okay."

He gets up and helps me up.

"If there's anything I can do you make it up to you."

"Its okay Soul you didn't hurt me."

"I know but I could have. I don't like that thought."

"Its okay."

"If you say so. (Clears throat) Well I guess we should get going."

" Yeah."

We went over to the pool. When we were there all the others were there too. Soul and I were still not dressed in swimming clothes so we each went into the changing rooms. In mine as I was changing Tsubaki and Liz came up to me and told me I should wear a bikini.

"Why would I want to do that? Besides I couldn't. My body isn't like yours. It's... not as attractive."

"Its okay Maka, it doesn't matter."

"Actually it kind of does. Your boobs have to be a certain size to look hot. And you have to have a beautiful body like me."

Liz said.

"Please don't you're making me feel worse."

" I mean your boobs are big... enough."

She said trying to make me feels better.

"And if I agreed why do you want me to?"

"Oh no reason."

" Okay."

Then I got dressed in it. Once we went back outside and Soul looked at me he got a nosebleed. I guess he's not used to seeing me like this.

"Wow Soul already?"

Liz asked.

The rest of the day we went around in a cool amusement park looking place. There were others there to but not many. After the day was up we went back home to get changed.

"I call the first shower!"

I yelled.

"Yeah what ever I'll wait outside of the bathroom."

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Before I got in I looked at the mirror in front of me. I could see all of my torso and my head. My hair when let down is pretty long. It went 3/4 down my back. My skin was smooth and not really white but not really tan either. And by boobs weren't very big as usual. They did get bigger but they're only a size bigger. I thought to myself 'EvenifIdidlikeSoul, howwouldheeverfallinlovewithme? I'maflat chestedbookworm. That'sprettymuchtheoppositeofhim.' I stopped looking at the mirror and got into the shower. After awhile I got out and went for my towel when I realized,

"Where's my new clothes?"

I face palmed. I left them on the couch. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me. I stuck my head out of the door.

"Good Soul is no where to be found."

I went out and looking around staying alert I ran out to our room. I was looking behind me when I bumped into something. It had to be Soul. He landed right in front of me and had his eyes closed while rubbing his head.

"Hey Maka why are you running?"

He opened his eyes and saw me. I lucked out because my towel staid on my body still covering me.

"Forgot your clothes?"

"Mm hm."

"Okay well I'll get them since I'm going that way anyway. You can go to the room."

"Okay."

We got up and he went past me. I'm so glad my towel staid on. That could have been more embarrassing then it was. I went to the room and sat down while Soul gave me the clothes. Then he walked off. I changed while he was in the shower. Then I heard some knocking on the door. I answered and saw Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty there.

"Hey Maka! We came by to see if you would like to join us in a girls night out? We're going over to Tsubaki's room. The boys will be on there own."

"Sure sounds great just let me tell Soul first."

"No come on he can handle himself for a couple hours."

Then they dragged me away.

Soul POV

After I got out of the shower I got my clothes on and went out. I didn't see Maka anywhere?

"Hey Makaaa!"

No answer.

"Where could she be?"

Then I notieced the room door left open.

"Maka never forgets things like that. Oh no!"

I ran out the room looking for her. I didn't bother ask the guys because they would just probably make a joke of some sort. To me Maka being taken is a nightmare.


End file.
